Lua Prateada
by AnnaZimmermann
Summary: Conta a história dos Cullens, após o nascimento de Renesmee. Fala sobre os problemas de uma adolescente mestiça, e sobre o primeiro amor de Nessie.


Edward tocava minha música preferida em seu piano, e eu acompanhava-o com os olhos, vendo todos os seus movimentos.

Quando ele terminou a música, já havia amanhecido e ouvi Renesmee reclamando algo com Alice.

- Mãe! - Renesmee desceu as escadas correndo, e percebi que ela aparentava ter doze anos. Seus cabelos lisos com cachos nas pontas batiam em seus joelhos e eles eram numa cor de bronze, por causa do reflexo do sol. - Alice quer que eu use uma roupa extravagante! - Hoje era a primeira vez que Nessie iria à escola. Depois que tivemos certeza que ela consegue se controlar, decidimos deixá-la.

- Alice, por favor, uma roupa simples... - Pedi. Ela bufou e subiu, arrastando Nessie.

- Alice não tem jeito, né? - Edward brincou.

- Não tentem me deter! - Gritou Alice lá de cima e todos riram. Resolvemos relevar dessa vez.

**Pov Nessie:**

Acordei super animada. Mesmo eu tendo apenas 3 anos, tenho aparência e mentalidade de uma garota de doze anos. Eu considero meu corpo muito bonito, espero que ele me ajude na conquista de garotos. A tia Alice me ajudou no look inteiro, me arrependi de ter dedurado-a, pois fiquei perfeita. Talvez até um pouco exagerada para ir à escola...

- Baixinha? - Emmett se assutou quando me viu. - Você está enorme! - Ele gargalhou

- Ainda bem que nessa idade, seu crescimento irá desacelerar. Você só mudará novamente quando completar cinco anos – Carlisle falou.

Me despedi do vovô Carlisle e da vovó Esme, e separaram cada casal em cada carro. Rosalie e Emmett foram para o jipe, Edward e Bella para o Volvo, Alice e Jasper para o Porsche e eu resolvi ir com Emmett desa vez.

**Pov Bella: **

Depois que nos mudamos de Forks, fomos para uma cidade no interior do Alaska. O nome da cidade é Ketchikan. Aqui, dificilmente faz sol, e o clima é praticamente igual ao de Forks, só que aqui neva, e em Forks não. Descobrimos que há outros vampiros vegetarianos morando aqui, e iremos estudar com eles. Assim que chegamos, aquela baboseira toda dos humanos reparando em nós, se repetiu.

**xxx.**

O sinal anunciando o recreio, tocou. Infelizmente não tive nenhuma aula com minha família, ou com os novos vampiros. Peguei meus livros e Edward me esperava na porta sa sala. Entramos no refeitório, que estava barulhento, e vimos quatro pessoas sentadas com nossa família. Sentamos nos lugares sobrendo ao lado de Nessie, e reparei nos vampiros.

A primeira, era uma ruiva, cabelos longos e cacheados. Sua pele clara como a nossa, e seus olhos azuis. Era lente de contato, óbvio! Seu nome era Charlotte. Brian era um loiro de olhos verdes, bem musculoso. Stephan tinha cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor, e tinha um ar misterioso. E por última, Bianka. Sua descendência é Brasileira, tinha cabelos longos e lisos cor de chocolate, olhos negros e também, era extremamente linda. Charlotte era bem humorada, pelo pouco que percebi, mas era um pouco arrogante e esnobe.

Brian é que nem Emmett, super brincalhão, fala o que pensa e é a pessoa ideal para quando estivermos tristes. Stephan não falou muito, é mais obscuro e estranho. Bianka é bem tímida e reservada. Ela é a pessoa certa para se tornar amiga, se parece muito com a minha antiga amiga Ângela.

- Bella? - Emmett atacou um pedaço de pão em minha cabeça, fazendo todos – menos eu – rirem.

- O que foi, Emmett?

- Nada, só queria saber se você estava dormindo... - Todos riram da minha cara de ódio.

- Você sabe que eu não durmo, besta! - Falei

- Ainda bem, porque se não estaria babando agora. - Brian disse gargalhando. Dessa vez, até eu ri. Olhei para Renesmee, e ela estava deprimida, mexendo em uma maçã.

- O que foi, querida? - Perguntei, tocando seus cabelos.

- Queria que o Jake estivesse aqui, mãe. Estou com saudades dele! - Nessie falou derramando uma lágrima.

- Semana que vem, meu amor. E acredito que Jake também esteja morrendo de saudades sua, pequena. - Limpei suas lágrimas e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Peguei minha bandeja cheia de comida, e me levantei. Quando me levantei, todos no refeitório se calaram e fixaram seus olhos em mim.

Respirei fundo, e ignorei os olhares, andando até a grande lixeira. Coloquei a comida lá dentro, e deixei a bandeja lá em cima. Todos da minha família fizeram isso, e logo depois, o sinal bateu.


End file.
